2.13 The Long Con Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Leonard Dick & Steven Maeda | Info=Geregisseerd door: Roxann Dawson}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see Jack and Locke open the gun vault. Jack brings the gun case in the vault and opens it. LOCKE: Is that all of them? JACK: All 6 of them. There's 1 box of ammo. LOCKE: At least we don't have to worry about running out any time soon. Jack, I'm grateful that you decided to keep them all in the same place. notices the Virgin Mary statues Oh, I had to take them from Charlie -- his heroin stash. I figure it might have therapeutic value, if it ever came to that. JACK: You're just going to leave it all in the statues? LOCKE: You want to break 7 Virgin Maries, be my guest. I'm superstitious. JACK: John, the combination. LOCKE: I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're asking me because you're worried that I might fall off a cliff or something -- that it would be irresponsible for just one of us to have access to this room -- rather than this being an issue of trust. JACK: Well, there are a lot of cliffs on this island, John. LOCKE: Alright, but I think we should agree, Jack, that if either of us need to open this door, we consult each other first. JACK: Absolutely. LOCKE: Right 7, left 33, right 18. You need to write it down? JACK: Nope, I got it. LOCKE: Alright. And, Jack, you may want to consider locking the medicine in here, too. JACK: Why would I need to do that? on the beach, Sawyer is coming back to his tent from a swim and sees Charlie building a shelter nearby. SAWYER: Well, well, now look who had to relocate to the suburbs. doesn't respond Ain't that just like a woman? She keeps the house and you get the cheap-ass apartment. Man, I thought these people hated me, but I've got to hand it to you -- stealing a baby, trying to drown it -- now, that's a new low. You even made Locke take a swing at you. Hell, that's like getting Gandhi to beat his kids. CHARLIE: Shouldn't you be more worried about Jack ransacking your tent right now? SAWYER: What? see Jack in Sawyer's tent, looking through his stuff. SAWYER: What the hell do you think you're doing? JACK an Rx: You stole these from the hatch. SAWYER: You stole them from me. JACK: What? SAWYER: They were in my stash when I left. I just took back what was mine. JACK: These belong to all of us, Sawyer -- to the group. You don't have a stash anymore. SAWYER: Seriously, Doc, you don't want to do this. Just give me the pills. We'll forget it ever happened. JACK: Are you threatening me? SAWYER: Last chance, Doc. walks away COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK is in bed with a woman, Cassidy. SAWYER: What do you want -- right now? CASSIDY: Just you. SAWYER the clock: Oh, damn it! CASSIDY: What is it? SAWYER: I'm going to be late to that meeting I told you about. CASSIDY: Meeting, huh? You got another date you could just say so. SAWYER: I can only wrap my mind around one woman at a time -- but I appreciate the permission. Back in flash, gorgeous. grabs his suitcase and it opens, spilling out money. You weren't exactly supposed to see that. CASSIDY: Are you serious? SAWYER: What? CASSIDY: You're not serious. You just happen to have a suitcase full of cash? And you go to pick it up and the lock just happens to break? grabs one of the stacks of money to examine it. SAWYER: Give me that. CASSIDY: It's not even real. Newspaper? Are you trying to con me? What, I ask you what all the money's for and you do some song and dance about an investment or something? And then I say, "Oh, hey, I've got some money." SAWYER: Look, you got me. Good for you. No harm, no foul. CASSIDY: You should have done your homework. I didn't take anything from him in the divorce. I'm not even worth your trouble. SAWYER: Well, shame on me. CASSIDY: I want you to show me what you do. Show me what you do -- what you really do. SAWYER: And what do I do? CASSIDY: Show me how to con people, Sawyer. on the island we see Sawyer in his tent putting things in order after Jack's ransacking. Kate approaches. KATE: I like what you've done with the place. SAWYER: Maid's day off. tries to pick up a shirt, but Kate's standing on it You want to move? KATE: I heard Jack took your pain killers. SAWYER: Well, I guess me and the Doc are on the outs. One less Christmas card I'll have to send this year. KATE down a magazine: Maybe that'll cheer you up. It's from the hatch. I know you're hard up for new reading material. magazine is a woman's magazine called Elegant. SAWYER: Well, as much as I'd like to learn to feather my hair, I lost my damn glasses on the raft. You want to read it to me? looks at him like he's crazy What, you got an appointment or something? KATE an article: Alright, 10 Ways To Tell If He's A Sensitive Man. SAWYER: This ought to be good. LOCKE by: Morning. KATE: Hey, John. SAWYER suggestively: Now, there's a sensitive man. KATE: Claire asked him to sleep down here. SAWYER: Come on. Locke's got himself needs -- just like anyone else. KATE: Not everyone is like you, Sawyer. SAWYER: I guess that's why old Jacko and Ana-Lulu didn't ask me to join their revolution. looks surprised What, you didn't hear about their little army? I guess I'm not the only one on the outs with the Doc. see Sayid shucking coconut husks on a stake. Hurley approaches. HURLEY: Hey, man. You gonna put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both up? doesn't respond Lime in the coconut? The song? SAYID: What do you want, Hurley? HURLEY: So, I'm over at Rose and Bernard's tent -- did you know he's a dentist? Well, that's not all he's been holding out on us. The guy picked up Boone's signal from the Norwegian plane. SAYID: Nigerian. HURLEY: Right. Anyhow, he picked it up with this. holds up a radio SAYID: That is a short wave radio. It's a glorified walkie-talkie. HURLEY: Yeah, but can't you switch a blue wire with a red wire -- make it stronger. SAYID: We tried to send a signal with the plane's transceiver and all we got was the French women's transmission on a loop. Why would I bother? HURLEY: Come on, man, it's worth... SAYID: It's worth nothing. It's a waste of time. HURLEY: Just trying to cheer you up, dude. SAYID: I don't need cheering up. HURLEY: Okay, man. Sorry. No problem. notices that Hurley left the radio behind. see Ana trying to catch up with Jack in the jungle. ANA: Hey. doesn't respond Hey. JACK: Hey. ANA: You get the combo? nods Nice. I didn't think it would be that easy convincing your pal to give it up. That's the nice thing about you people -- you're not scared enough. JACK: Not scared enough? ANA: Same reason we can't talk anyone into joining the army. Everyone around here actually thinks they're safe. JACK: Trust me, Ana. No one thinks we're safe. ANA: So, Jack, what's the combo? looks at her suspiciously I was just kidding. hear the sound of thunder and see Sun working in her garden. She's alarmed by the sound of rustling in the bushes a couple of times, and then Vincent comes bounding out. SUN relieved: Oh, Vincent! What are you doing out here? says something in Korean starts pouring rain and a bag comes down over Sun's head. Her wrists are bound and she's dragged away. see Sawyer and Kate sitting outside Sawyer's tent. Sawyer scrambles to get under the tarp because of the rain. SAWYER: Oh, man. It's really coming down. Get under here, Freckles. KATE: I like the rain. SAWYER Kate into the tent: Yeah, me too, if I'm under here. hear screaming. KATE: That's Sun. and Kate run through the jungle and find Sun unconscious. SAWYER: Is she alright? KATE: She's breathing. SAWYER: Go get Jack. Go get Jack! KATE: Okay. runs off and Sawyer carries Sun back to camp. LOCKE: What happened? SAWYER: Where's Jack? carries Sun to her tent and Jack arrives. JACK: Was she conscious at all? Did she say anything? SAWYER: Nothing. Not a word. JIN to the tent: something in Korean. JACK: She's okay. She's okay. She's going to be alright. You need to let me take care of her, alright. Sawyer Where'd you find her? SAWYER: I heard her scream. Found her out in the jungle about a half a click from here. KATE: She was out cold and her hands were tied. JACK: What do you mean, her hands were tied? ANA: They're back. COMMERCIAL BREAK see a group standing on the beach. LOCKE: They told us they would leave us alone. JACK: Well, John, it looks like they broke their promise. LOCKE: We don't even know what happened. JACK: Do we need to know? ANA: Where'd you find her? KATE: Just outside her garden. ANA: We need to take a look around -- with guns. LOCKE: No. JACK: No? LOCKE: If we arm up we're just as likely to shoot each other as we are one of them. JACK: Okay, we'll wait for Sun to wake up. She'll tell us what happened. Then we're going to do something about it. LOCKE: Sounds like a plan. see Kate and Sawyer walking in the jungle. KATE: They usually don't leave any trail. SAWYER: It's worth a look. Let me ask you something -- this whole scenario make sense to you? KATE: What do you mean? SAWYER: Think about it. First off, how'd she get away? The woman doesn't weigh 100 pounds soaking wet. KATE: She was fighting for her life. People are capable of almost anything... SAWYER: You couldn't get away. You versus Sun -- hot oil death match -- my money's on you, Sheena. KATE: Thanks for your vote of confidence. sees something on a branch. KATE: It's a hood, just like the one they put over my head. SAWYER: No it's not. This one's black, different weave. It's all in the details -- and they're wrong. KATE: Well, if it wasn't them, then who? doesn't respond What are you saying, one of us did it? Who the hell would want to go after Sun? SAWYER: Not much upside to scaring the crap out of 46 people -- unless you're trying to con them into joining an army. FLASHBACK see Sawyer writing $1299.00 and $1399.00 on price tags attached to some necklaces. CASSIDY: Those necklaces are junk, Sawyer. A 5 year old could tell that. SAWYER: They ain't going to be looking at the necklaces; they're going to be looking at the price tags. It's all in the details, Dimples. CASSIDY: What if we get caught? SAWYER: We ain't going to get caught. puts a band aid across his nose Anybody goes to the cops, the only thing they're going to remember is a guy that looks like he's been in a bar fight. You're scared, huh? CASSIDY: A little bit. SAWYER: Well, here's the good news, baby -- everybody's scared. The thing they're scared of most is missing an opportunity. see a couple of guys getting gas, one of them coming out of the convenience store. Sawyer approaches unrolling a velvet carrying case for the necklaces. SAWYER: Hey, you guys want to buy some necklaces? GUY: Where'd you get them? SAWYER: Where do you think? You want to buy them, or not? look unsure Oh, forget it. starts to leave CASSIDY approaching: Hey, how much? SAWYER: 100 a piece. CASSIDY: For any of them? SAWYER: Yeah, yeah, taster's choice. CASSIDY: I'll take the 1200 dollar one and the 1300 dollar one. Thanks. buys the two necklaces and Sawyer starts to leave GUY: Hey, wait. GUY #2: Hang on, man. I'll buy some of those. GUY: Yeah, me too. It's Gina's birthday next week. GUY #2: They love their jewelry. and Cassidy share a smile. on the island Jack is taking Sun's pulse. JACK Jin: Pulse is good. Strong. We just need to watch her. She's going to be okay, man. holds Sun's hand, very concerned. goes to get some water, and Kate is waiting to talk to him. KATE: That bump on head -- do you think she fell or that someone hit her? JACK: I don't know. KATE: Jack, how well do you know Ana-Lucia? doesn't respond It's just -- the Others, I -- I was out there with you. I heard that man say that if we stayed away they'd leave us alone. And we've left them alone. So why would they attack us a few days later? JACK: Well, if it wasn't them then who was it? KATE: Like I said, how well do you know Ana-Lucia? walks away. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jack and Ana-Lucia walking on the beach. ANA: I got a couple more people interested in joining up. JACK: Yeah, who? ANA: Uh, the big guy who lives behind Sayid and Scott. JACK: You mean Steve, Scott's dead. ANA: Scott, Steve -- the point is, after what happened people are finally willing to do something. JACK: Where were you this morning? ANA: Lots of places. JACK: During the rain storm. ANA: You think I had something to do with Sun getting grabbed? Now where would you get an idea like that? CLAIRE entering: Jack! Jack, Sun's awake. arrives at Sun's tent as she's sitting up. JACK: How's your head? Any pain, dizziness? SUN: Just a little bit. JACK: Do you remember anything? SUN: I was working in my garden when Vincent ran up. Then it started raining and there was a bag over my head and I was being dragged. JACK: How many were there? SUN: I didn't see anything. JIN: something in Korean. SUN: to him in Korean. I kicked and I fought, and I just ran as fast as I could and I fell... JIN: something in Korean, clearly upset. SUN: to him in Korean. JIN: something in Korean. Jack Gun. Gun! Gun. see Sawyer watching from a distance. Kate approaches. KATE: Hey, what's going on? SAWYER: It looks like the good folks of Island Town are about to form a posse -- get themselves armed up. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack didn't find himself that horse of yours and start leading the charge in a big white hat. and Kate stare intently at each other. KATE: The guns. This is all her play to get her hands on the guns. Locke -- you need to go and tell him that they're coming. SAWYER: I need to tell him? KATE: Sawyer, please. FLASHBACK see Cassidy taking a shower and Sawyer brushing his teeth. CASSIDY: So what's next? SAWYER: Next? CASSIDY: Next play. SAWYER: I'll show you the pigeon drop. CASSIDY: We already did that - twice. And the Tulsa Bag Scam and the Lookie-Loo. I want to do a big one. SAWYER: You want to do a big what? CASSIDY: A big con. SAWYER: It's called a long con. CASSIDY: Okay, a long con. How does it work? SAWYER: It works by getting someone to ask you to do something like it's their idea, but it's not their idea, it's your idea. But none of that matters because the one thing you need for the long con we ain't got -- money. CASSIDY: I have money. SAWYER: Sorry, Cassidy, 40 grand in a mutual fund ain't money. CASSIDY: Remember when I told you that I didn't get anything from the divorce? SAWYER: Mmmhmm. CASSIDY: I kind of lied. SAWYER: Kind of lied how much? CASSIDY: 600 grand. SAWYER: Well, hell baby, with kind of money let's go find an island somewhere and sit on a beach drinking Mojitos 'til we go toes up. CASSIDY: Sawyer, for the first time in my life I'm actually happy. And it's not really about the action and the money; it's about doing this with you. Come on, one long con? And then the mojitos. SAWYER: I'll think about it. CASSIDY Sawyer to the bedroom: Why don't you think about it in here? see Locke in the hatch trying to find something in the pages of a book called Owl Creek Bridge. Sawyer enters. SAWYER: Hate to interrupt whatever the hell it is you're doing. What are you doing? see a bunch of books thrown on the ping-pong table that Locke has presumably already looked through. LOCKE: I'm alphabetizing. SAWYER: Oh, sure. Sun gets attacked in the jungle and you figure it's a good time to start the damn Dewey decimal system. Good thinking. LOCKE: How can I help you, James? SAWYER: Well, actually, John, I'm here to help you -- give you the heads-up. LOCKE: Heads-up? SAWYER: Seems Jack's on his way over here to open your little gun closet and take whatever he needs. You should know he's not alone. The whole camp's pretty shook up about what happened to Tokyo Rose. I'm guessing everybody's going to want to play Cowboys and Indians. And once those guns are out and about -- something tells me they ain't never going back in. LOCKE: Why are you telling me this? SAWYER: Because it'll piss off Jack. If I were you, I'd change that combination, pronto. LOCKE: But that won't work. The door will just slow him down. If Jack wants to get in, he'll get in. Will you help me? SAWYER: Help you what? LOCKE: Move the guns. SAWYER: Move them where? doesn't respond Fine, you don't want to trust me -- lots of luck. LOCKE: But I can't leave the hatch unmanned. SAWYER: Sure, you move the guns and I'll stay here and push your damn button for you. LOCKE: How long 'til they get here? SAWYER: Well, that ain't my problem, Hoss; it's yours. COMMERCIAL BREAK is sitting in a diner at a table alone. The waitress approaches, but we can't see her face. DIANE: Steak sandwich, two beers. SAWYER: Thank you. GORDY entering: Aw, shucks, you got a beer for me? SAWYER: Want one? Ask the lady. GORDY Diane: Well hell, I do want one. And could I get a plate of chicken salad -- white meat only -- and please, god, no celery, okay, sweetheart? face is revealed and we can see that it's Kate's mother. DIANE: That's how we make it here, darlin'. GORDY: So, tell me you got her. SAWYER: Yeah, I got her. GORDY: All 600 grand? SAWYER uncomfortable: All 6. GORDY: You fell for her. Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding me. SAWYER: Look, it's got nothing to... GORDY: Hey, I found that bitch. SAWYER: Her name is Cassidy. GORDY: Well, I waited 6 months while you and Cassidy played house. Now, if you think... SAWYER: I ain't doing it. GORDY: You know what's making you stupid right now? It's your damn hormones. You think you're in love, but you're not. You know, a tiger doesn't change his stripes, James. You're a con man, just like me. And it's not what you do, it's what you are. Do I make myself clear? SAWYER: I'm sorry, man. I just can't do it. GORDY: No, you're going to do it -- because that girl, she doesn't know you one bit. But when she finds out who you are -- who you really are -- she's going to hate your guts. SAWYER: Yeah, well -- enjoy your chicken salad, Gordy. puts some money on the table and starts to leave. GORDY: Wait a minute, you don't walk away now. You owe me. You don't want to pay me? I'll put one in your ear, James. You or your little friend, Cassidy. hear the sound of the timer alarm and see Sawyer open his eyes, apparently awakened. He inputs the numbers as Jack and Jin enter. JACK: What are you doing here? SAWYER: One second, I'm like this close to the high score on Donkey Kong. JIN: something in Korean. SAWYER the timer resets: Now, what can I do you for? JACK: Where's Locke? SAWYER: I don't know. I think he said something about going to the store for a pack of smokes. opens the gun vault and sees it's empty. SAWYER: Uh-oh, it looks like we've got ourselves a theft. Who's going to call the cops? JACK: Where are they? SAWYER: Don't look at me; I was just pushing a button. an Rx bottle to Jack Oh yeah, I believe these are yours. starts to go for Sawyer but Jin stops him. JIN: something in Korean. night on the beach, we see Locke sitting near a fire. Ana is sharpening a stick. And Jack strides toward Locke. JACK: John, where are they? You moved the guns. Where are they? We had an agreement. LOCKE: An agreement that you were about to violate, Jack. Yes, I moved the guns. JACK: Where? Where? Where, John? LOCKE: Are you going to start handing them out? How many? Who gets them? How much time before there's an accident? Another accident. I made a mistake teaching Michael how to shoot and now he's -- he could be dead for all I know -- and that, that was my fault. I take responsibility for that and so, yes, I'm taking responsibility for the guns, too. JACK: I want 2 guns, John. LOCKE: I'm sorry, Jack. That's the way it's going to be, Jack. JACK: 2 guns. Now tell me where they are, right now! hear the sound of 3 bullets being fired, and see people's frightened, surprised reaction. We see Sawyer walking into camp in the dark. JACK Locke: You gave him the guns? LOCKE shocked: No. I hid them. SAWYER: That's right, Jack. He's as stupid as you are. You were so busy worrying about each other you never even saw me coming, did you? How about you listen up because I'm only going to say this once. You took my stuff. While I was off trying to get us help -- get us rescued -- you found my stash and you took it, divvied it up -- my shaving cream, my batteries, even my beer. And then something else happened, you decided these two boys here were going to tell you what to do and when to do it. Well, I'm done taking orders. And I don't want my stuff back. Shaving cream don't matter; batteries don't matter. The only that matters now are guns. And if you want one you're going to have to come to me to get it. looks at Sayid Oh, you want to torture me, don't you? Show everybody how civilized you are. Go ahead, but I'll die before I give them back. And then you'll really be screwed, won't you? New sheriff in town, boys! You all best get used to it. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Cassidy at home with a briefcase full of money on the kitchen table. Sawyer enters from outside, quite agitated. CASSIDY: What's going on? Where were you? doesn't respond Sawyer what happened? SAWYER out the window: You see that black car? CASSIDY: Who is it? SAWYER: His name's Gordy, my partner. CASSIDY: What partner? SAWYER: If I don't walk out the front door with that briefcase in the next 2 minutes we're both dead. CASSIDY: What happened? That's the guy from the Mercado deal? What...? SAWYER: There is no Mercado deal. I knew about the 600 grand you had tucked away from the get go. Cass -- you were the long con. CASSIDY him: Son of a bitch. Go to hell. Go to hell. SAWYER: You've got to understand, everything that's happened between us in the last 6 months, all of it -- that was real. CASSIDY: Get out. You get out. SAWYER: You can hate me all you want later, but right now you've got to listen to me. He's going to kill us -- because I told him I wasn't going to take your money. CASSIDY: Oh my god. looks out the window again, and then starts putting the money from the briefcase into a duffle bag. SAWYER: Okay, this is what we're going to do. I want you to go out back through Evan's yard. There's a rental car parked out front. Go to Sioux City. I want you to check in at the Sage Flower Motel, off highway 29. hands her the duffle bag Watch TV, have a drink, and wait for me. I'll be there in the a.m.. It'll all be over. CASSIDY: Let me just pack a few things. SAWYER: There's no time. Remember when you said I was all you ever wanted? Well, now you know better. I love you. CASSIDY: I love you, too. SAWYER: Go. Go. on the beach we see Sawyer polishing his rifle. Kate approaches. KATE: How'd you do it? SAWYER: How'd I do what? KATE: Locke said that he left you in the hatch when he went to hide the guns, and we both know you can't track worth a damn. So, how'd you get them? SAWYER: A magician never tells his secrets. KATE: You played us. You played me. All that stuff you said about Ana-Lucia -- you knew I'd go to Jack; and you knew I'd ask you to go to Locke. SAWYER: Now, how in the world would I know all that? KATE: Did you have anything to do with Sun? SAWYER: What kind of person do you think I am? KATE: What kind of a person do I think you are? I don't think this has anything to do with guns, or with getting your stash back. I think you want people to hate you. SAWYER: Good thing you don't hate me, Freckles. KATE: Why do you have to do this? SAWYER: You run. I con. Tiger don't change their stripes. see Hurley sitting by a fire reading a manuscript entitled Bad Twin by Gary Troup. Sayid enters carrying a pole and the radio. HURLEY: Hey, check this out. I found a manuscript in one of the suitcases. It's like a mystery book. SAYID: I want to show you something. HURLEY: Cool, you fixed it. SAYID: We'll see. Hurley the radio Hold on to this. Don't expect anything. The chances of getting a signal are slim at best. plants the pole in the sand and turns on the radio. We hear static. HURLEY: Static's good, right? SAYID: No, reception is good. changes the dial and we hear Danielle's transmission. HURLEY: Wait, what's that?! SAYID: It's Rousseau's signal. HURLEY: Oh, crap. SAYID the dial: But this radio has a wider bandwidth. HURLEY: Hold it, stop! Do you hear that! RADIO spotty reception: That was the old classic Just A-Sittin' and A-Rockin' by Duke Ellington and his Orchestra, featuring Cootie Williams on the trumpet. Up next on WXR, the Glenn Miller Orchestra with Moonlight Serenade. song begins to play with good reception. HURLEY: Whoa, you hear how clear that is? It's got to be close, right? SAYID: Radio waves at this frequency bounce off the ionosphere. They can travel thousands of miles. It could be coming from anywhere. HURLEY: Or, anytime. Just kidding, dude. see Sawyer walking in the dark jungle and stopping. Charlie approaches. SAWYER: He never saw you, huh? CHARLIE: No, he was more worried about his sodding guns than being followed. SAWYER a Virgin Mary statue: Figured you'd want your friends back. CHARLIE: If I wanted them I would have taken them before I told you where they were. That's not why I did it. SAWYER: It's not, huh? CHARLIE: I wanted him to look like a fool -- to feel like a fool. SAWYER: Well, well, it looks like Johnny Locke's got himself a nemesis. CHARLIE: Sun can never find out what I did to her. Never. SAWYER: Don't sweat it. I've got bigger things to worry about now. CHARLIE: Sawyer, this idea -- all of this -- what we did -- what made you -- How does someone think of something like that? FLASHBACK see Sawyer and Cassidy at the back door. SAWYER: Now go. leaves and we see Sawyer get into the passenger seat of the black car parked in front. Sawyer looks to the driver's seat and we see there's no one there. SAWYER: 1-Mississippi, 2-Mississppi, 3-Mississipi, 4-Mississipi, 5-Mississipi. goes back into the house and gets the "real" duffle bag out from underneath the kitchen table. On the way out the door he notices a picture of himself and Cassidy and turns it face down. on the island we are still with Sawyer and Charlie. SAWYER: I'm not a good person, Charlie. Never did a good thing in my life. Category: Transcripten